youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ThebladezmanII
ThebladezmanII, formerly Bladez636, is an American YouTuber that originally joined YouTube on May 24, 2007 as Bladez636 and later re-joined as Bladez636no2 which was later suspended on August 13, 2008. The majority of his videos involve parody clips or redubs of Thomas the Tank Engine. Other videos include YouTube Poops. He is an avid fan of Invader Zim, though thanks to Viacom, there are little videos involving them. More recently, a majority of his videos have involved the various Supermarionation series of Gerry Anderson. His current backup account is TheMysticalBladez. Username Bladez has claimed that the origin dates back to 2006 when he was overly obsessed with Lilo & Stitch, making an experiment with knives for fingers; Experiment 636-Bladez. He believes it was a dumb concept, and claims it meant nothing. Since he wasn't on the internet before that, no proof of this or him showing his annoying obsession over the series exist, only the successing Zim in 2007. Accounts Bladez636 As Bladez636, he was inexperienced and had not found out how to make any videos. He uploaded videos he mostly obtained from fansites or from a video converter. His videos of Bobby McFarine falling down stairs, as well as other videos, eventually caused his suspension on November 12, 2007. He stated he was online while the process started, and saw various pages being claimed as Suspended. Bladez636no2 After the suspension of Bladez636, Bladez returned as Bladez636no2 where he uploaded some of his more popular videos which were of Thomas the Tank Engine videos, and songs. Weeks after creating this account, he figured out how to make videos in Windows Movie Maker. However, from day one he had problems making videos, as Movie Maker would not save them sufficiently. It would sometimes take him up to 2 hours to create them. Today, the main guess on his part is that he saved all of his videos. He felt huge distain towards YouTube while on this account, as he has seen many of his good friends get suspended for arbitrary reasons. In March, 2008, as a way to calm him down about his dog having cancer, he created the alt account ThomasUKCentral where he uploaded every Thomas episode he had. This account had proven very successful. It was suspended on August 13, 2008, the same day Bladez636no2 was suspended. Since then, he made a new account for it named ThomasUKCentral2. In the middle of July 2008, Bladez's computer had crashed and he lost all of his files. The computer was fixed in early August. Beginning on August 10, 2008, HiT Entertainment began claiming copyright on his videos, causing Bladez636no2, and his alt accounts to be suspended. Most of his original videos are lost, but some were redone or saved. thebladezman After his suspension, Bladez found a few of his accounts still standing, so he used the standing account thebladezman which was created on November 27, 2007. He uploaded new videos on there. Since his two suspensions, Bladez has grown a strong hatred of the corruption within YouTube's administration even moreso than before. He is partially to blame for WMG's comment removal on their channel during their fascist stranglehold on YouTube. During Spring Break of 2009, he started showing extreme enjoyment of Soundboard prank calling and has since made a few prank videos. thebladezman was terminated on October 12, 2009. thebladezmanII thebladezmanII was opened after his former account had been suspended, despite having many alternate accounts. During this point, he made good friends with the user Sasukeluver4593. The relationship ended bitterly in 2012. His more recent videos have involved the various science fiction Supermarionation series from the 1960's by Gerry Anderson such as Thunderbirds. Videos His first video was a crude clip show of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. Up until being thebladezman, all his videos were Thomas the Tank Engine And The Railway Series episodes. He mostly made redubs of it, or small YouTube Poops. His most popular video on his old account was LOIS'S BREASTS EXPAND AS I PLAY UNFITTING MUSIC from the Family Guy episode, I Dream of Jesus, a video which lead to his suspension in 2009. His most popular video was Thomas & the Magic Railroad - P.T. Boomer Deleted Chase Scene (Audio & Quality Improved) with 29 favorites, and 56 comments. Trivia * Was born on May 5, 1994. * Has been roaming the internet since around January 2007. * His best friend online is theUnluckyTug2. * His favorite show is Invader Zim. * He didn't upload very many music videos due to Viacom. Links * Twitter * DeviantArt * Productions site * Myspace * Soundboard Prank Calls Wiki article Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers